Besos de sangre
by Akari Otonashi
Summary: Kaien kurosaki "humano" de día... vampiro de noche. Conoce a rukia kuchiki una ojivioleta procedente de otro país, llegando a vivir en la misma mansión por azares del destino. volviendo una semana después su hermano ichigo kurosaki, quien a diferencia de sus familiares no tolera a los humanos, perdiendo el control con su solo aroma. Dos clanes, una guerra ¿que pasara?, Descubrelo!
1. Chapter 1: Labios de cristal

_**Disclaimer: **_Kaien kurosaki "humano" de día... vampiro de noche, un día conoce a rukia kuchiki una ojivioleta procedente de otro país, llegando a vivir en la misma mansión por azares del destino, volviendo una semana después su hermano ichigo kurosaki, quien a diferencia de sus familiares no tolera a los humanos, perdiendo el control con su solo aroma.

Konnichiwa :D! otra vez yo haciendo realidad el ichiruki vampirico OwO :3 espero que les guste este primer capitulo, seguiré con los demás pero este no podía esperar *u* sin mas por el momento, los dejo tranquilitos con su lectura *u* :3 los quiero!,

_**posdata:**_ y la pregunta sera... ¿que les pareció este capitulo?, déjenme sus comentarios, realmente me alegran el día y me inspiran a continuar el fic *u*

_**Posdata 2:**_ Los personajes que aquí se mencionan son pertenecientes a tite kubo sensei *u* 

* * *

—_**Capitulo 1: Ojos de fuego, labios de cristal******__—_

En una ciudad donde de día los humanos parecían vivir tranquilamente, por las noches se iniciaban... "las cazerias", nadie sospechaba nada sobre los inmortales, seres de vida eterna, belleza inigualable y sobre todo... sedientos de sangre. Nadie! absolutamente nadie sospechaba sobre su existencia, hasta que ellos sorbían la ultima gota de sangre frente a sus ojos.

Dentro de su especie, no existían las razas, simplemente eras o no eras, no existían reyes ni reinas, simplemente existían los vampiros y los neofios aquellos que apenas habían sido convertidos y no tenían control sobre su sed.

Años atrás todos formaban la comunidad de inmortales o "secta de sangre" ellos como los vampiros legendarios crearon su propia secta, no tenían reglas vivían donde y como quisieran, hasta que un día un nuevo inmortal decidió vivir con los humanos y no a costa de los humanos. Viéndolo como vía de escape, muchos comenzaron a adoptar las normas y leyes en las que comenzaba a vivir este inmortal, creando así una nueva alianza entre ellos, reconociendo como su líder a isshin kurosaki, ante este nuevo hecho, surgió también un inmortal queriendo el liderazgo, fue entonces que surgió Aizen sosuke el cual no respetaba leyes ni normas, siendo expulsado de la alianza, reunió a todos los que no estuvieran a favor de las nuevas costumbres del actual líder kurosaki.

Dando origen haci a los dos bandos, "la secta de sangre" dirigida por aizen, los cuales solo querían alimentarse de la sangre de los humanos sin importarles si vivían, morían o eran transformados y la nueva generación de vampiros liderada por isshin kurosaki. Fue así que una guerra infernal comenzó a desatarse por las noches en karakura, bando contra bando, atacando y defendiendo a los humanos sin ceder territorio alguno de los dos.

Isshin kurosaki por su parte, tras vivir mas de 500 años como inmortal, transformado por uno de los primeros ángeles caídos, se unió a una humana llamada masaki, transformándola después de haber nacido sus cuatro hijos kaien, ichigo, karin y yuzu, el primero con una apariencia de veinte años, el segundo de dieciocho, la tercera de diecisiete y la cuarta de dieciséis, pero teniendo cada uno una edad mayor de los cuatrocientos años.

Respetando la vida de los humanos haci fue como todos en la mansión kurosaki vivían, se alimentaban de los animales por las noches cuando iban de cacería y por el día aparentaban ser una familia normal, asistiendo a la escuela, trabajando como dueño de un prestigiado hospital y como enfermera asistente, así vivían ellos, cambiándose de nombre cada cincuenta años, o cambiándose de país. A diferencia de ellos, kurosaki ichigo uno de los cuatro hijos de isshin, de cojos marrones, cabello anaranjado, alto, fuerte y egocéntrico, fue obligado a vivir una temporada a las afueras de la ciudad, acompañado de sus hermanas quienes le ayudarían a contener su sed de sangre o aprender de una vez por todas que se le permitía ir única y exclusivamente en el bosque a dar caza a las bestias, no a los humanos, pues el a menudo solía saciar su sed de mortales, dejándolos anímicos después de tanto tiempo, pues el solía ir por las noches a las casas de sus "compañeras de clase", seducirlas para luego saciarse, sin tener relaciones con ninguna de ellas, pues para el los humanos eran una especie inferior a ellos que no debía de ser tomada en cuenta, lo único que lo hacia no matarlos era su padre, quien lo encerraba en una celda cuando lo descubría en sus andadas nocturnas.

Por otra parte kaien era algo así como el doble de su hermano, a pesar de haber sido el primero en nacer, solo que el era de cabellos negros, ojos verdes y de piel bronceada, en los demás aspectos físicos era simplemente idénticos, el en sus cuatrocientos años de existencia no había tenido una relación fija, sino mas bien una que otra aventura ya que las vampiresas con las que se encontraba eran mas bien, mujerzuelas que querían tener sexo con el para llegar a ser así, algo mas que amantes, sino su hembra y lograr tener un puesto dentro de la alianza donde ellos eran parte importante dentro de esta.

Decidiendo ir al fin a la academia de karakura para seguir aparentando ser una familia normal, donde sus hijos como "normales" que eran, asistían a la escuela. Claro que esto le parecía algo realmente absurdo y aburrido por que el sabia todo lo que debía saber, durante todo ese tiempo se había aplicado en todas las materias que el en su tiempo le costaba aprender, teniendo repetitiva mente los mismos conceptos y conocimientos constantemente, cada año era lo mismo para el y este año seguro estaba que no era la excepción, ninguna chica por la que valiera la pena arriesgar su titulo, ninguna chica por la que el sintiera querer dar la vida, todas eran iguales.

Llegando así el primer día de cursos, tomo su ferrari gris que llegaba a alcanzar los 365 kilómetros por hora, sin duda le daba un aspecto interesante viniendo con un auto como ese, sin embargo no le importaban las miradas fascinadas que las chicas le dedicaban, ni mucho menos como se lo comían con la mirada, lo único que le importaba era que el día llegase a su final para poder llegar a casa o al menos eso pensaba antes de llegar justo a la entrada de la academia. Unos ojos color violeta, cabellos negros arriba del hombro, delgada y de baja estatura, portando un sweter blanco, bufanda del mismo color, botas negras y unos jeans y una mochila negra como cualquier otra, lo miraba rápidamente sonrojándose al notar que el pelinegro también la observaba a la distancia.

Entrando al salón pidiendo poder pasar la pelinegra siente como una mano toca uno de sus hombros, haciéndola estremecer al notar quien era el responsable

—Buenos días, ¿puedo pasar?—

—adelante, señorita kuchiki, señor kurosaki—

Sintiendo como el pelinegro pasaba a su lado dejándola sin aliento, pues el a primera impresión le parecía un ser maravilloso de inigualable porte, llegando a ponerse nerviosa de su sola presencia, era nueva en aquella ciudad, sin embargo el le parecía diferente a todos los demás, no por su porte o por que era tan aclamado en la academia, cosa que se había dado cuenta ese mismo día al ver como las demás chicas lo miraban, no, sino mas bien por que para ella eran algo así como un dios, sin embargo ella sabia que solo era eso, un dios y nada mas pues su dios, jamas se fijaría en ella, así que lo mejor era alabarlo a la distancia.

Entrando sin mas, se sienta en el único asiento disponible de la clase, quedando justo a lado de su dios.

—Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es kurosaki kaien, al parecer nos a tocado sentarnos juntos por el resto de la clase— sonriendole a la pelinegra todas las chicas de la clase comienzan a mirarla con ojos de muerte, pues ellas jamas habían conseguido tan siquiera un hola de el

—H-hola, soy rukia kuchiki, soy nueva y y-yoo...— asintiendo le toma la mano y la invita a sentarse, sintiendo ahora como las chicas poco le faltaban para que corrieran directo a enterrarle un puñal en la espalda.

—Creo que deberías de dejar de tartamudear y sentarte antes de que alguna de ellas llegue por atrás, te apuñale y yo no te pueda defender—

—eres un idiota!, yo no t-tartamudeo y a-ademas yo no estoy interesada en ti, así que no deben de pensar en mi como una rival para que me apuñalen—

Lo que no sabia la ojivioleta era que el pelinegro no había podido dejar de verla desde que entro al salón, ni mucho menos de querer mirar a otra chica que no fuera ella, pues había algo dentro de ella que lo hacia ponerle toda la atención del mundo, su olor, su voz, sus reacciones, sus gestos, su enigmática mirada, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sintiendo, mas que nada en su interior, el quería... morderla, el quería probarla. Por primera vez en su inmortalidad quería saborear la sangre de una chica mas que a nada en el mundo, pero el sabia ocultarlo demasiado bien, ya que después de tantos años de entrenamiento y abstinencia de los humanos, hizo que ahora mismo no se tumbara arriba de la ojivioleta y bebiera de su sangre hasta saciarse.

—jajajaja solo ve y siéntate, ¿quieres?, o el maestro nos sacara a los dos ahora mismo— Sin haberlo pensado antes pues estaba demasiado ocupada discutiendo con el pelinegro no se había percatado de la situacion en la que se encontraba, pues el maestro los miraba de reojo a la espera de que ella se sentara y dejara de discutir con un chico al que todas las chicas y chicos le tenían respeto.

Sentándose a lado de aquel chico que mas que nada le parecía un dios inalcanzable, abre su libro comenzando a tomar nota en su cuaderno sobre lo que iba explicando su taicho.

—y bien la pagina 121 sera de tarea pero la pagina 201 habla de...— Dándole por debajo de su mesa banco una nota donde decía lo siguiente:

**_Hey! disculpa que te haya hecho sonrojar hace rato, pero... ¿quisieras almorzar conmigo saliendo de clases?, es algo así como en compensación si te incomode._**

Sonronjandose al instante toma una hoja de su cuaderno respondiendole: _**Ok, pero deja de decir que me sonrojaste, Baka!**_

Sonriendo por lo bajo, el pelinegro guarda la nota antes de que el taicho los cache.

Después de cuatro intensivas horas, al fin salen todos de clase y ante la impresión y celos de muchas, el pelinegro sale junto a la ojivioleta detrás del estacionamiento donde solo habían unos cuantos arbustos y pasto, dejando a lo lejos solo la entrada al bosque, pues la academia estaba cerca del bosque.

Sentándose uno cerca del otro en el pasto, comienzan a almorzar. Sonrojándose nuevamente la ojivioleta al ver como el pelinegro no le quitaba la vista de encima

—¿p-puedo preguntar que tanto me miras?, ¿y por que no almuerzas tu también?—

—¿puedo preguntar por que siempre te sonrojas o estas a la defensiva conmigo?, ¿que te eh hecho?— responde inocentemente —oh y no tengo hambre—

—¿Queee?, ya te eh dicho que yo no estoy a la defensiva ni mucho men...— acercándose lentamente hasta el cuello de la ojivileta, comienza a olerla y a observar como ella simplemente se pone nerviosa cuando mas esta cerca de ella.

—¿ves que si te pones nerviosa cuando yo me acerco?—

—eres un idiota!— levantándose rápidamente ambos, el la toma de ambos brazos —si no me sueltas ahora mismo, te juro que comenzare a gritar como una loca desquiciada hasta que me sueltes—

—jajajajajaja—

—¿de que te ries?!— sintiéndose avergonzada y enojada opta por darle un pisotón y salir corriendo, solo se oye un pequeño quejido haciendo agacharse para tomar su pie y sobarlo. Fingiendo dolor mientras ve correr a la pelinegra, después de darle tregua unos dos minutos, comienza a correr detrás de ella sonriendo para sus adentros "jajaja te atrapare rukia y cuando lo haga no dejare que te vayas sin probar tus labios, probando mi teoría—

Corriendo, llega sin aliento hasta un salón, dejando la puerta abierta sin percatarse de ello. Entrando cautelosa mente el pelinegro pasa justo a lado de la puerta abierta donde se encontraba la pelinegra, recargándose en un mesa banco. Cerrando la puerta, hace que la ojivioleta voltee sobresaltada —¿que es lo que quieres?—

—quiero que dejes de evitar mi mirada a toda costa y me digas por que te sonrojas cada vez que te miro y ademas... quisiera comprobar una teoría...— acercándose mas, hace que rukia caiga de espaldas en una silla que había ahí e inclinándose logra casi besar los labios de la ojivioleta, de no ser por que ella se cubrió la cara con sus brazos. —¿que sucede?, ¿acaso tienes miedo de que alguien te bese?—

—yo..., simplemente no...— tapándose nuevamente la boca, pues volvía a ver como el pelinegro se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios

—Jajajajajajajajajajaja, vamos! ¿es enserio?—

—Si! es enserio! no quiero que un idiota como tu me... me bese!— viendo nuevamente a los ojos de la pelinegra, se sienta en el escritorio para examinarlos

—¿Q-q-que es lo que haces?**—**

—te examino, quiero saber si es verdad que te gusto—

—que tonterías estas diciendo!—

—si fueran tonterías, no te pondrías nerviosa cada vez que me acerco a ti, como lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo— tomándole la cara hace que lo mire a los ojos

—mírame y dime que no te gusto—

—eres un idiota!— zafándose del agarre y tratando de darle otro pisotón, es tomada de la cintura justo cuando el pelinegro quitaba el pie de donde ella iba a destinar su zapato

—no, no, no, eso no va a funcionar de nuevo— robandole un beso que dejaría sin aliento a rukia. Saboreando sus labios y recorriendo su lengua como un experto lo haría.

—bingo! te gusto!— sonriendo triunfante observa una vez mas los ojos de la ojivioleta quien aun no recuperaba del todo su respiración. Mientras tanto dentro del pelinegro comenzaba una lucha interna por controlar sus instintos. Tanta cercanía comenzaba a hacerle estragos en su sed, al principio creyó controlar sus ganas de morderla, pero ahora ya estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella y saborear cada gota de su sangre.

Alzando su mirada, enojada y a punto de comenzar a sollozar —eres un bastardo... lo único que querías era burlarte de mi!—

—rukia, estas equivocada no es..— lanzando le una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas hace que el ojiverde no entienda que pasa

Tomando el autobús llega hasta su casa sin hablar con nadie, se sentía fatal, se sentía usada, a pesar de que solo haya sido un simple beso, ella lo sintió como una burla, se sentía casi peor que cuando la rechazaron en medio de la fiesta de graduación el chico que le gustaba, solo porque ella no era lo que el esperaba en cuestión de atributos, en ese tiempo se quería morir y se prometió que ningún chico le haría daño jamas.

"_Jamas dejare que el me haga daño, ahora que se sus intensiones no dejare que se me vuelva a acercar por nada del mundo, el quiere usarme y solo_ eso"se decía para sus adentros, dejándose caer en su cama, sintiendo como esos ojos aun permanecían impregnados en su memoria, pues antes de salir corriendo había notado por obra de su imaginación lo mas seguro, como los ojos del pelinegro se iban tornando de una especie de color dorado intenso. _"Eran como si de pronto se hubiesen tornado de un amarillo fuego... claro! como unos ojos de fuego y sus labios como si fueran... de cristal, pues al sentirlos contra los míos, los sentí fríos como la muerte... no que va, nada de eso pudo haber sido real, los humanos jamas cambiar de color de ojos, ni mucho menos tienen esa temperatura, pero que cosas pienso, creo que lo mejor es dormir un poco antes de que comience a alucinar cosas" _quedando completamente dormida en cuestión de minutos, sin saber que estaba siendo vigilada a lo lejos por unos ojos de fuego, con labios de cristal...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de este mi nuevo fic3 "Besos de sangre"**

**les agradecería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios sobre este capitulo n,n, hasta la vista!**

**Atte: Akari Otonashi**


	2. Chapter 2: Conociéndolo

_**Disclaimer: **_Kaien kurosaki "humano" de día... vampiro de noche, un día conoce a rukia kuchiki una ojivioleta procedente de otro país, llegando a vivir en la misma mansión por azares del destino, volviendo una semana después su hermano ichigo kurosaki, quien a diferencia de sus familiares no tolera a los humanos, perdiendo el control con su solo aroma.

Konnichiwa :D! otra vez yo haciendo realidad el ichiruki vampirico OwO :3 espero que les guste este segundo capitulo, seguiré con los demás pero este no podía esperar *u* sin mas por el momento, los dejo tranquilitos con su lectura *u* :3 los quiero!,

_**posdata:**_ y la pregunta sera... ¿que les pareció este capitulo?, déjenme sus comentarios, realmente me alegran el día y me inspiran a continuar el fic *u*

_**Posdata 2:**_ Los personajes que aquí se mencionan son pertenecientes a tite kubo sensei *u*

* * *

_**—Capitulo 2: Conociéndolo—**_

_"Era martes por la mañana, nublado con un ligero toque a soledad todo parecía indicar que hoy seria un largo día, ayer, justo ayer a mi regreso del primer día de clases lo único que hice fue acostarme en mi cama al llegar y dormir... dormir profundamente hasta esta mañana, vaya ni siquiera fui consciente de cenar o tan si quiera cambiarme de ropa, solo quería no saber del mundo y ya, de esas veces que no quieres escuchar ni hablar con nadie mas que contigo misma, así me sentía... triste y ausente y yo que pensaba que mi dios pagano de la belleza seria diferente a los demás, pero no, ni siquiera el se salvo de ser como los demás... no se como lo veré ahora, bravo rukia! llegando a la escuela y ya comienzas con problemas tales como que no sabes que hacer con tu vida ahora que un chico te robo un beso, era solo un beso! genial!, por otra parte ¿y que si, el realmente quería jugar conmigo?, yo no se lo iba a permitir, en el pasado me hicieron demasiado daño... y pensar en esto me hace recordar lo que eh querido hace tanto tiempo olvidar..."  
_

**_Flashback..._**

Era la fiesta de graduación, la ultima noche que todos se verían y una pelinegra de baja estatura entraba lentamente a la pista de baile, portando un vestido blanco de tirantes con un listón en su cintura, nada escotado dejando ver su lindo rostro sonrojado por su nueva vestimenta, su cabello suelto, arriba de los hombros, bajando lentamente los escalones hace acto de presencia a la pista, las luces estaban por toda la pista, llegando con mucho trabajo hasta donde se encontraba aquel chico de cabellos rojos, ojos cafés, alto, delgado y demasiado sensual, riendo con las chicas de su al rededor. Todas las chicas se le acercaban, unas guiñándole un ojo, otras besándolo en la mejilla y sonriendole, mientras el tomaba una cerveza dejando caer el liquido por su pecho descubierto, pues portaba una playera de color blanco, abierto y pantalones negros.

Fue entonces que la pelinegra se acerco tímidamente hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el pelirrojo y frente a las miradas de las demás se armo de valor y...

—H-hola, renji... ¿me podrías conceder unos minutos, p-por favor...?, quisiera hablar c-contigo...—

—¿ah?— asombrado ante la acción de la pelinegra este la observa por primera vez, viendo sus ropas y su carita sonrojada por la petición, mientras las demás miraban de pie a cabeza a la ojvioleta, algunas incrédulas y otras burlona mente, viéndola como poca cosa

—yo...—

—ah, si claro, ahora vuelvo señoritas— sonriendole a todas toma a la pelinegra del brazo llevándola detrás de un pasillo para hablar a solas —¿entonces, que es lo que querías decirme?, rukia— posicionandola contra la pared su contacto comienza a ser mas intimo e interesante, pues el pelirrojo trataba de seducirla y conseguir algo mas de ella

—yo... quiero decirte que...—

—vamos habla..— comenzando a besar el cuello de la pelinegra, metiendo una de sus manos por debajo del vestido de la ojivioleta

—renji... por favor... no quiero...— escondida sin que la pelinegra lo notase, estaba riruka con su videocámara grabando el momento, guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo quien en esos momentos hacia lo mismo y sonreía por lo bajo

—vamos rukia, dejame hacerte mia, ¿que no ves que te deseo mas que a nadien en el mundo?— tirandola al piso comienza a acercarse a ella como un leon al acecho y con la mirada llena de lujuria —solo déjame probarte una vez...— diciendo esto, toma la cara de la pelinegra besando sus labios con mas intensidad —rukia... vamos dime lo que me tenias que decir antes de que hagamos algo que a ambos nos puede llegar a gustar... vamos rukia dilo de una buena vez!— comenzando a bajarse los pantalones, la ojivioleta lo mira avergonzada y tomándolo de su camisa lo acerca hasta quedar cara a cara

—renji... yo te amo! te e amado en secreto desde hace mucho tiempo y si, quiero ser tuya...— bajando la mirada avergonzada

—Jajajajajajajajaja ¿lo grabaste?, dime que lo hiciste!— volteando inmediatamente hacia el pelirrojo, observa como desde las sombras sale riruka portando en sus manos una videocámara y riendo junto con renji

—jajajajajajajajja si mi amor, pero que asco! tuviste que besar a la tipa para poder grabarlo todo! jajajaja hubieras visto su cara cuando te dijo la muy zorra "quiero ser tuya" jajajajaajaja en verdad se lo creo, creo que hiciste un buen trabajo mi amor— besando apasionadamente los labios del pelirrojo, sube una pierna hasta su cintura, metiendo una de sus manos por su pecho descubierto —creo que mereces una recompensa—

—me fascina la idea mi amor, creo que te cojere duro toda la noche, riruka ¿te eh dicho que me fascinas?, eres tan sensual que podría incluso hasta casarme contigo con tal de poder hacerte mía todos los días, día y noche sin aburrirme—

—jajaja no exageres, me sonrojo de solo pensarlo— mirando hacia la pelinegra burlándose, que ahora comprendía que todo había sido una broma, una cruel broma

—renji... entonces todo fue una broma, todo este tiempo fue solo una broma...—

—jajajaja claro, ¿que creías que mi hombre se llegaría a fijar en una chica sin atributos como tu?, oh mi dios! pero claro que lo creíste! jajajajaaj eres una tonta, cursi y ademas idiota, jajajaja— burlándose a mas no poder de la ojivioleta quien ahora se levantaba del piso bajándose el vestido y observándolos con el dolor reflejado en su mirada

—son unos...—

—hay ya rukia! entiende que jamas me gustaras, ¿entiendes que esto?— señalando los pechos y cuerpo de riruka —jamas se podrá comparar con... ¿eso?— mirando con desprecio el cuerpo de la pelinegra, quien ahora lloraba mares de lagrimas, dolida hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, ese día sin duda quedaría grabado como el mas cruel recuerdo de la preparatoria y de su vida

—jajajaj ya quiero ver las caras de los demás cuando les muestre que la pequeña rukia sin atributos llego a creer que tu podrías fijarte en una cosa como esa jajaja creo la muy zorra que serias tu quien la haría mujer jajaja que absurda niña tonta—

—jamas se los perdonare...— corriendo hacia la salida entre la pista de baile viéndola todo mundo, sale hecha un mar de lagrimas

—jajajaajaj claro! huye de aquí zorra! sal llorando idiota! jajajaja, alguien quiere ver el vídeo de la pequeña? jajajaaj— todo el mundo rompió en carcajadas al ver todo el show que a continuación se presentaba

_**...Fin del flashback**_

_"sin duda ese dia quedara grabado por el resto de mi vida, pero jamas me volverán a hacer daño... lo prometí una vez y lo cumpliré ahora, ese kaien sabrá de mi"_

Llegando a la escuela, rukia se dirigió hasta kaien, decida a ponerlo en su lugar y con su puño bien cerrado frente a toda la escuela en la enorme cafetería

—tu!— acercándose al pelinegro dispuesta a romperte la cara, voltea, logrando esquivar el puñetazo y tomando de la mano a la pelinegra doblandole el brazo pero sin hacerle daño, lo mas delicado posible se le acerca al oído y le susurra —eres muy agresiva.. espero que te gusten y no me recibas de nuevo con otro intento de romperme la cara— dicho esto, le pone frente a sus ojos un hermoso ramo de flores rojas y frente a todos le roba un tierno y lento beso. Haciendo que el mundo se detuviera para le ojivioleta quien comenzaba a sentirse en las nubes con la sola presencia del pelinegro

—eres un...— agachando la cabeza y luego levantándola con el coraje y la indignación reflejada en el rostro, le da una fuerte bofetada al pelinegro quien en ves de enojarse solo le sonríe calidamente e inclinándose hasta estar a su altura

—¿por que la bofetada?—

—por que eres un atrevido y...—

—¿solo por tratarte bien y robarte un beso?, bueno admito que hice mal en lo segundo, pero... es que en realidad me gustas mucho...—

—eres un mentiroso! solo quieres ridiculizarme ante todos y solo eso!— serio ante lo que ella le estaba gritando, el pelinegro la toma lo mas delicadamente posible de la mano —¿quieres escucharme?—

—No! aléjate de mi!— volteando hasta los demás, se sube arriba de una mesa —Atención! atención todo mundo!, les quiero decir algo muy importante!, ¿ven a esta linda, tierna y... agresiva mujer?, pues bien, justo ayer le robe un beso, se que muchos me odian y me tachan de mujeriego, sin embargo las chicas, sobre todo ellas, saben que yo son honesto y no ando de un lado a otro con una y con otra ¿no es así chicas?— sonriendo tierna mente, todas en afirmación, comienzan a murmurar cosas buenas del pelinegro

—pues buen, hoy quiero decirles que, si! apenas conozco a esta chica que ven aquí, enfurecida conmigo por que la sorprendí ayer con mi actitud y hoy me castiga con un puño en la cara que por suerte logre esquivar—

—¿que haces?, baja ahora mismo de ahí!— apenada le susurra por lo bajo al pelinegro para que se bajara inmediatamente de la mesa, ya que estaba siendo el centro de atención de todos y eso no le gustaba

—espera, que aun no acabo— volviendo a miraros a todos —como les decía, cuando la mire yo...—

—baja de una buena vez o yo voy por ti, idiota!—

—¿ah?— al instante la pelinegra se sube hasta la mesa y comienza a jalonearlo para que bajara de la mesa

—espera, tengo que decirles a todos que...— tomándola de la cintura y trayendola hasta su cuerpo, termina la frase en un susurro —... me gustas— dejando a rukia paralizada de la impresión

—si señores, como lo oyen! rukia kuchiki me gusta! y mucho! haci que chicas, por favor les agradecería que no me guiñaran mas el ojo por que yo solo tengo ojos para mi pequeña... que espero no me golpee mas y no desconfié de mi y si lo hace, yo mismo me encargare de que confié...— dicho esto la baja con cuidado de no lastimarla

—¿que piensas ahora rukia?— mirándolo con desesperación, sale corriendo de ahí, rumbo a las afueras de la universidad, con kaien persiguiéndola

—espera rukia!, no te vayas!—

—no me sigas!—

—¿por que no quieres que te siga?, ¿por que no quieres confiar?—

—eso no te importa, solo quiero estar sola!—

—no, hasta que me digas por que te comportas así conmigo, ¿te gusto no es así?, te gusto y no quieres aceptarlo, ¿es eso verdad?— dejando de correr, la pelinegra voltea y comienza a acercarse a kaien

—dime, ¿que te eh hecho yo para que tu me trates así a mi?, ¿eh?, seamos sinceros lo único que tu quieres es burlarte de mi!, quieres usarme y solo eso!—

—¿por que piensas eso?—

—deja de jugar, yo no soy tu diversión!—

—tu no eres eso para mi!, ¿por que piensas eso?, dime ahora mismo!— dejando salir todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, la ojivioleta le grita en la cara

—por que jamas un hombre se podría fijar en una chica sin atributos!... poca cosa... tu solo quieres burlarte de mi, tu solo quieres humillarme...— rompiendo en llanto cae al piso con la cara cubierta —¿por que me quieres hacer daño?, ¿que mal te eh hecho yo?— cayendo también de rodillas el pelinegro le toma de ambas manos con urgencia y le grita

—óyeme bien rukia kuchiki! y espero que te lo grabes de memoria, tu jamas seras poca cosa, quien sea que te lo haya dicho es maldito bastardo que no merece vivir, óyeme bien, tu eres hermosa y ante mis ojos tu...—

—cállate!, no sigas por favor, dime de una buena vez que es lo que quieres y déjame en paz, no me hagas daño te lo pido— levantando la vista, muestra su cara llena de lagrimas y destrozada por el dolor que llevaba dentro —por favor...—

—No! rukia! No y no! escúchame de una maldita puta vez! yo soy alguien que no juega con los sentimientos de las personas y menos de alguien como tu, entiende que tu me gustas y no quiero jugar contigo y si no me lo crees, te lo demostrare, te demostrare que tu no eres un juego para mi, tu estas por sobre toda chica, a mi no me interesa que tengan "atributos" tu eres perfecta para mi, tal y cual eres y no permitiré que ningún bastardo te vuelva a decir lo contrario, entiende que quien sea que te haya dicho eso, simplemente no te merece, por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo contrario, permiteme sanar tus heridas y demostrarte que tu me gustas y que jamas te haría daño...— dicho esto, la toma entre sus brazos, fundiéndose en beso profundo, correspondido por la pelinegra quien ahora sollozaba en su pecho

—esta bien, dejare que me convenzas de lo contrario, pero no me pidas mas por el momento, solo deja que el tiempo haga su trabajo, por favor...— como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia del mundo, el pelinegro sonrió feliz de oír aquellas palabras y limpiando los ojos de rukia, la levanta y la lleva de regreso hasta la escuela, dando comienzo a días mejores.

Los días pasaban y ambos comenzaban una bonita amistad por el momento, pero que ambos sabían que a la larga se convertiría en algo mas. La relación mejoraba y se les veía felices por todo el lugar, comenzaban a murmurar que ya eran novios cada vez que pasaban agarrados de la mano o abrazados, cosa que hacia sonrojar a la pelinegra y mas cuando kaien decidía robarle besos en la mejilla, siempre lindo y atento con ella. Sentados bajo los arboles, almorzando juntos, leyendo, viendo películas o simplemente riendo en la escuela, los sentimientos iban en aumento y la confianza no se hacia esperar, cada dia ellos se enamoraban mas —rukia, quiero proponerte algo, ¿que te parece si hoy por la tarde vamos a nadar?— sonreía felizmente como un niño, comiendo su helado

—P-pero yo no se nadar—

—no te preocupes, que yo si se y con gusto te enseño, seria tu maestro personal ¿que dices?—

—pues yoo...—

—anda no te hagas del rogar..ademas hoy hace calor— le susurra al oído seductora mente

—pero dijeron que lloverá por la tarde—

—¿ya ves?, para luego es tarde, vamos ahora mismo con mas razón, antes de que nos agarre la lluvia— tomándola de la mano, la lleva cargando por sus cosas y la convence de llevarla al rió a nadar.

—espera, creo que no estoy tan segura— bajando rápidamente por el barranco

—demasiado tarde mi amor, no hay vuelta atrás— caen los dos al rió

—kaien— saliendo a tomar aire, el pelinegro sonríe y la toma de la cintura para que no se asuste mas.

—tranquila... yo estoy aquí, no me iré— tranquilizándola, el se acerca y se adueña de sus labios en un beso largo y tierno, demostrándole sus sentimientos

—rukia... me gustas mucho, es mas, yo diría que demasiado—

—yo... creo que... también me gustas— oyendo eso, ambos comienzan a besarse

—rukia, se que es demasiado pronto pero... ¿quisieras ser mi novia?, yo entenderé si necesi...— interrumpiéndolo con un beso le da la respuesta

—kaien, me gustas, no lo arruines— dicho esto, continúan los besos lentos y llenos de sentimientos. Es entonces que la lluvia de la tarde comienza a cubrirlos, fundiéndolos en un sueño, si, un perfecto sueño de... ¿amor?

—jamas lo haré, jamas te defraudare, por que te quiero como no tienes una idea...rukia creo que yo...—

—shhh... —

_"fue en ese momento que entendí con el solo roce de sus labios que no todos los hombres eran iguales y que debía de darle una oportunidad, debía de abrirle mi corazón, pues el no me haría daño, en el fondo lo sabia y creo que... el podría ser lo que yo había estado esperando, lo quiero pero no debo de apresurarme tanto, al fin de cuentas yo estoy... conociéndolo"_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo de este mi nuevo fic3 "Besos de sangre"**

**les agradecería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios sobre este capitulo n,n, y si abra ichiruki, pero primero le tengo que dar entrada primero al bueno de la historia para que haya trama, luego entrara en accion el chico malo, si nenes, ichigo aparece en el siguiente capi, NO SERA KAIEN X RUKIA, si es su duda, el principio si, pero lo demas no ;=) aclarado eso, ahora si, hasta la vista!**

**Atte: Akari Otonashi**


End file.
